


烂柯人

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 曹丕死了
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 1





	烂柯人

《烂柯人》

魏帝喝完汤，过了桥，在忘川河畔遛了一圈，突然眼睛一亮，福至心灵，不走了。  
他看到了葡萄，又圆又大晶莹剔透的葡萄，散发着玫瑰芳香，他生前派人天南地北苦寻多年无果的阳光玫瑰葡萄啊。  
于是两腿一摆，在首阳住了下来。  
他生前决意把寿陵建在此处，朝堂上反对声不少，可这些人又怎晓得浊世与阴间两种截然不同的极乐。这里有帝王的安逸，却没有帝王的烦忧，阴间世界文明、开化、恋爱自由，对象是裙钗或是须眉都好，不用掩在重重宫阙下才敢贪欢一晌。  
更重要的是，阴间世界比平行的人间世界运行速度更快，人间一天，极乐百年。科技发展水平令人发指，葡萄品种多，全年供应，无需等到葡萄成熟，从西域千里迢迢运过来，再也不怕反季节葡萄不足啦。  
这里轮番上演的戏码只有红尘白雪鸳鸯蝴蝶，抛却前尘往事来到这里，无名无分，无神无灵，只剩下约会和打炮。有什么事打一炮不能解决那就打两炮。  
此间乐，不思再世为人。

他死之前把三魂七魄拨了一半交付给另一个人，倒霉，人家好端端的，却要平白带着多出来的一半魂灵艰难过活。与“人死了钱没花光”比肩世间最痛苦的事莫过于——人死了，爱还活着。无从消费，变成了一根斧头，揣在怀里沤烂。  
他深切反思：这样不好，若是有机会，他要好好感谢这人。  
后来他见到太傅大人。他死前是个太傅，所以我们叫他太傅。他没有冲上去质问你内俩儿子干了什么好事，而是说，我想和你约个会。  
太傅说约会？好吧。  
他于是去牵他手，对方掌心汤碗的余热残存，烫得他又熟悉又抗拒。他有二十几年没牵过别人的手了，寂寞难耐的时候，就自己拿左手去牵右手，庄重得如同和长江对岸孙姓领导人会晤。漫长的等待把他撕裂成两半，左半边叫诗人，右半边叫陛下，还堪堪抠出一片衣袂角的余裕来想念，想什么呢，想年少时有谁叫了声二公子。  
说是约会，其实也没什么好约的。太傅是个严肃端庄的人——用现在时兴的话叫假正经——一直都是，手牵手压马路都比常人无聊。  
“前面有水洼，你仔细些。”  
“嗯。”话音刚落，太傅一脚啪的踩进坑里，水花溅了他一裤脚。  
他大为光火：“你怎么听人说话的？怎么走路的啊。”  
“腿太长，看不到路面。”  
“……”  
你他妈。  
他不得不把车开出来。  
“走吧那啥……仲达？我送你回家。”  
“不用，我就住在山上。”  
“这么巧，我也是。”  
就算到了阴间他也依然是个富帅，生前恨他的人不少，身后惦念他的不多，但由这一寢陵的票子我们可以看出曹叡真的有好好在给他爹烧纸钱。  
“知道为什么我要送你到家门口吗？明明你住在北边而我住在南边。”他侧了侧头，问。  
太傅惴惴不安，脸皮发烫。他死后灵魂跋山涉水到山这头时，早把成熟理智冷静自持颠了个干净。  
“为什么？”  
他笑了笑：“因为这样我就可以从北坡一路滑到南坡啦，咻——”  
他模拟着滑翔机的动作，绕着太傅转了一圈，像个小孩子。  
“……”太傅愣了一小会，夜晚的山风吹得他有点发凉。  
“很高兴认识你，二公子。”太傅于是矜持地说。  
“我也很高兴，我们有缘再见啦。”  
结果还是没能打成炮。他懊丧极了。他用力踩下油门，风从敞开的天窗钻进来，吹得身体轻飘飘的，像一个遥远芬芳的梦境。  
他从山坡那头一路滑下来，一往无前，一头扎进在前方等待他的洞开的生门。


End file.
